csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bone Voyage
Bone Voyage is the seventh episode in season eight of , and the opening and Miami-based installment of CSI: Trilogy ''involving all three ''CSI franchises (Las Vegas, Miami and New York) for the first time. Synopsis Raymond Langston from the Las Vegas Crime Lab travels to Miami to aid a murder with possible ties to a human leg that was discovered in Vegas. Plot A frantic woman named Brenda Tanner comes to the police station to report the disappearance of her daughter, Ashley. Her daughter left her a message the day before, crying and saying she’d be home in an hour–but she never showed up. The team locates her car and finds the tires are off the rims. Jesse finds a valet slip from the Town South Hotel, while Calleigh notes two sets of footprints and surmises Ashley was abducted by one man. Walter Simmons goes to the hotel and jogs the valet’s memory, but all the man says is that Ashley left the hotel in a hurry. The hotel’s concierge recalls seeing Ashley with a guest of the hotel: Jimmy Burris. The CSIs find Burris enjoying cocktails by the pool. Ryan and Natalia drag Burris up to his room, where they find a bottle of tequila, a cigar and a plastic bag with marks from a woman’s lipstick on it. Natalia posits Burris was hurting Ashley, but Burris shows her a video on his phone revealing Ashley putting the bag over her own head in a teasing way. The team matches DNA on the cigar to a man named Nick Cooper, who is in town for a golf tournament. Cooper says that Burke promised to get him a girl, but left when he saw the girl was “just a kid.” Dave Benton gets a hit on someone using one of Ashley’s credit cards. Horatio and Tripp find a young woman who is definitely not Ashley and a young man using the card. The girl, Madeline Briggs, claims she found the card in a purse at a rest stop at Exit 14. Horatio and Tripp arrest Madeline and the man, Tyler Goodman. The team mounts a search at the rest stop and finds a severed arm and a severed leg. The arm proves to be Ashley’s, while the leg shows signs of decomposition, indicating it doesn’t belong to Ashley. Dr. Loman finds evidence that Ashley was alive when her arm was severed. The same is not true of the girl whose leg the team found; he points out an identifying butterfly tattoo on the leg as well. Calleigh brings trace from the girl’s foot to Michael Travers, who analyzes the compound and finds it contains salt from a salt flat as well as iodine and plutonium, leading Calleigh to deduce that it came from Nevada. Calleigh places a call to the Las Vegas crime lab and is connected to Ray Langston, who recognizes the butterfly tattoo from a missing persons case. He IDs the girl as Stephanie Matthews, who was reported missing ten days ago. Calleigh invites Langston to Miami to assist on the case. Horatio greets Langston when he lands and takes him first the scene, where the search is expanded, and then to the morgue, where Langston quickly notes the two limbs were severed by different tools. Langston observes that the tool used to cut up Stephanie was likely a commercial grade cleaver, possibly belonging to a butcher. Dave Benton finds a lead: a steakhouse with locations in both Las Vegas and Miami. Horatio and Langston go to the restaurant and confront the head chef/owner, Nathan Cole, who was in Vegas two weeks ago. Langston tests Cole’s knife for blood and gets a positive hit. Though the DNA results are inconclusive, a test from a cut on Cole’s own hand provides the link. Cole tests positive for Hepatitis C–the same strain Stephanie Matthews had. Horatio and Langston interrogate Cole, whose restaurant was bankrolled by a powerful gang known as the Zetas. Cole finally admits he got a call to go the salt flats and cut up a girl who he insists was already dead. He cut himself when he was cutting up Stephanie’s body, and some of her blood mixed with his, giving him the infection. He insists he didn’t kill her, but he refuses to give up the name of his contact in the Zetas. Langston and Calleigh turn back to Ashley’s remains and the Vegas CSI notes that whoever cut up Ashley was in a hurry. Ryan and Walter run across a bear out in the field–and more remains. Once they’re brought back to the lab, Langston is able to determine Ashley’s killer used two weapons, one of which was a handsaw. Horatio notes that he must have put a lot of effort into cutting her up, and thinks to test Ashley’s bones for DNA from sweat. The DNA proves to be a match for Jimmy Burris. Horatio and Langston confront the man, who admits that he has been working as a pimp for the Zetas. Any girls who try to escape them are brutally killed. Burris is defiant, telling Horatio and Langston that they won’t be able to touch the Zetas. They may have gotten two criminals off the streets, but both CSIs realize that the case is far from over. At a Miami rest stop, Madeline Briggs escapes Tyler Goodman for a few moments. She leaves a desperate message on a paper towel in the bathroom: “Help me. He’s going to kill me.” To be continued… Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Danielle Savre as Ashley Tanner * Dendrie Taylor as Brenda Tanner * Louis Mandylor as Jimmy Burris * Timothy Lee DePriest as Tyler Goodman * Amanda MacDonald as Madeline Briggs * Tim Meinelschmidt as Nick Cooper * Japheth Gordon as Vince McCallister * Amaury Nolasco as Nathan Cole * Jaime Taite as Molly * Michelle Belegrin as Vanessa * Eltony Williams as Uniformed Petty Officer * Garrett Davis as Desk Sergeant Major Events *It's revealed that Horatio has kept in contact with Catherine Willows ever since she and Warrick Brown first came to Miami in the episode, Cross Jurisdictions. **It is also revealed that he eventually learned of Warrick Brown's death. Notes *Continued in CSI: NY, ''Hammer Down'' and concluded in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, ''The Lost Girls''. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Season 8 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Trilogy